It's Our Destiny
by kimoko saki
Summary: They say that you can’t change your destiny, well that’s about to change witness Sakura and Sasuke’s romance from the beginning to the end. Will they be reunited again?


**Summary:** They say that you can't change your destiny, well that's about to change witness Sakura and Sasuke's romance form the beginning to the end. Will they be reunited again?

**Full Summary:** Ever since Sakura and Sasuke were kids faith never let the lovers win. The chance of meeting each other again had a price a relationship that will have it's up and downs. The two will lost hopes and gain them but the question is will they full through? **( dunn dunn daaa ).** Their destiny was set from the very beginning, two hearts that will become one.

My first story sorry if you think it's a little short but I had to cut it !! the next chapter well Im typing it right now. ENJOY!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - _The Festival_**

It was a beautiful day at the hidden village of leaves, the children were playing the adults were laughing, the wind blowing; making cherry blossom petals dance it was the perfect day.

"Sasuke-temme!" yelled an obnoxious blonde known as Naruto Uzamaki the village's number one clown.

"Hn." the one great syllable that is only used by none other than Sasuke Uchicha konohana's number one heartthrob.

"Hey you know what I heard!" the hyper blonde said.

"Hn." short and simple.

"Hmmp! Geez Sasuke do you really have to be like that!" yelled Naruto crossing his arms and turning his back.

"Annoying dobe." Sasuke smoothly reply.

"Hey! What did you say?" ask Naruto turning around facing Sasuke with a ready to tackle position.

"Hn." Sasuke said in ease as he got up and started walking away.

"Why you bastard!" Naruto said making a fist.

After a minute all you can hear was name calling and threats. Known to all, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, again.

"Ha_-pant-_you_-pant-_weak_-pant-_bastard_-pant-"_ Naruto said between breaths.

"Hn." Sasuke said trying to catch his breath.

"Hey remember what I was going to say?" said Naruto regaining his breath.

"Hn." Sasuke said in a very annoyed tone.

"There's going to be a festival coming up this week!" Naruto said happily.

"Yeah so?" Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"It'd be so fun! They'll be games and prizes and stuff!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

Sasuke couldn't take anymore of Naruto's non-sense. The rave haired 5 year old walk off leaving a dumfounded Naruto.

**Day Of The Festival : **

"Okaa-san! Why do I have to wear this?" Sasuke ask his mother it was the festival and his mother was making him were traditional clothes.

"Ohh! Sasuke-chan that looks amazing on you! You will sure get some girls to night!" Mikoto Uchicha said clapping her hands.

_'Sigh'_ was all the young Uchicha can do he didn't want to hurt his mother's feelings he knows she pick the clothes herself.

"Itachi-chan!" Mikoto yelled.

"Yes Okaa-san?' ask Itachi walking down the stairs.

"Is your father done getting dress?" Mikoto ask as she greets his eldest son.

"Yes dear, I'm done" the man of the Uchicha house hold said.

"That's great now we can go!" Mrs. Uchicha said happily.

The Uchicha's arrived at the festival. The place amazing it was decorated beautifully and the light were wonderful. People were already enjoying themselves. Suddenly something caught Sasuke's attention, it was a girl with pink hair, it was quite strange plus she had the biggest forehead he have ever seen but what stand out more than he hair was that she had beautiful jade eyes, it was sparkling she look fantastic with her white and pink with red outlining kimono. Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off her smile was wonderful, she look so cute Sasuke's brain count function right. The young Uchicha froze the girl had just made eye contact with him she stared deeply to his onyx eyes after a minute or so she send him a warm smile that light up Sasuke's heart, Mikoto noticed Sasuke staring at the pink headed girl and a smile formed.

"Sasuke-chan you know it's very rude to stare" Mikoto whispered to Sasuke.

Suddenly a blush crept in Sasuke's face he stopped staring at the girl and turned around. Mikoto smiled and just felt that Sasuke need to be alone.

"Dear." Mikoto said sweetly.

"Yes?" ask the confuse father.

"Can we go on that booth?" Mikoto said while pointing in a booth which had a sign that says Ring Toss.

"Why not" said Mr.Uchicha as he started walking to the place.

"Sasuke-chan, Itachi-chan you two can go were ever you want, just come back here at twelve okay? Mikoto said give the two some money to spend.

"Hn." Both reply at the same time.

"Dear are you coming?" ask Mikoto's love.

"Yes" said Mrs. Uchicha as she started to walk away.

As Itachi and Sasuke see their parent's slowly fading Itachi started to leave as well leaving the young heartthrob alone.

"Sasuke-temme!" yelled a hyper Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke said walking in a different direction as Naruto.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto said as he tries catching up.

Sasuke walk faster the path he chooses lead him in a place were almost ever 5 year old Konohana girls were.

"Ohh! Sasuke-kun!!!" a random girl squealed.

"I LOVE YOU!" a girl yelled out loud.

_"Damn it!" Sasuke thought._

Without hesitating Sasuke run as fast as he could even pasting Naruto. Sasuke was running so fast that he couldn't stop causing him to tackle the pink haired girl.

"Ouweehh" the girl whimper.

"Ahhh" Sasuke said but only to find that his face was only inches apart form the girl, he quickly moves away hiding his blush.

"Sasuke-kun" Yelled the girls in union.

"Sorry" Sasuke said helping the poor girl up.

The girl got up but lost her balance landing into Sasuke luckily he caught her and his balance. The girls hands was placed on Sasuke's neck she pulled her hands back but her left hand have caught something it was a necklace. Sasuke on the other hand was holding her hand and notice a bracelet.

"Sasuke-kun" the voices were close.

As soon as Sasuke heard his name he quickly run for it not noticing the girls hand was in holding his necklace it broke soon after Sasuke was gone the girl notice that her bracelet was gone she was left with a small gold chain with a symbol, the Uchicha symbol hanging. Soon after Sasuke lost the crazy fan girls of his he notice that his necklace was gone and plus he was holding a bracelet that had cherry blossom flower charms and a name 'Sakura'.

The festival was officially over. Sasuke went back to the place he was supposed to be and meet with his family.

"Ne, Sasuke-chan did you have fun?" ask Sasuke's mother lovingly.

"Hn, I supposed" Sasuke answered no even bothering to look at his mother.

"That's good! How about Itachi-chan?" asking now Itachi.

The rest of the way to the Uchicha house hold Sasuke was in deep thought he was think of her he couldn't stop think about her that pink haired beauty.

Back with Sakura:

"Sakura, Honey come on were going now" a woman with pink haired and blue eyes said.

'No response'

"Sakura are you okay?" the woman asks in a worry tone.

Sakura shook her head and put a smile on her face.

"Hai Okaa-san!" Sakura said talking her mother's hand and start pulling her.

That night neither of the two slept they were in really deep thought.

"Who are you?" they ask in the same time. Look up in the starry sky a meteor appears the two made a wish and picture each other in the sky.

* * *

Ahhh finally done! and yeah this story has a moral into it so stay tune! it will get more exciting in each and every chapter!

" KIMIKO SAKI "

"Sorry got to go mom's calling"

"Kimiko!"

"COMING MOTHER"


End file.
